


Some HongIce to Make Your Day Better

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: One shot collection of HongIce. Prompts are taken from prompt generator and the internet.
Relationships: Female Hong Kong/Female Iceland (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Female Iceland (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Do you hate me or something?" "Not at all. I'm actually quite in love with you, really."

Emil had always thought that Leon hates him or something. There’s no day for Emil where Leon won’t annoy him at all. Not like he hates to be annoyed by Leon, he’d rather have Leon pull him a prank than having his own brother doing something that does no harm but actually annoys him more than everything. He just thinks that Leon hates him or something, and it does bother the Icelander so much.

And today is just another day of the world meeting. It is a boring meeting for Emil and so far, no one is trying to fight each other and that’s what makes him think that the meeting is boring. As Emil sits down and pretending to listen to whatever people are discussing in the meeting, Leon already had his eyes on him. Leon is as bored as Emil right now. He takes a paper in front of him and he starts to write something. After that, Leon throws the paper away to Iceland who sat down not far from him.

Emil is surprised by the paper that almost hit his head. He knows who throw that away without having to look at the culprit. The culprit is now smiling at him. Emil sighs, he opens the paper and read what Leon wrote inside the paper.

_Yo, let’s go away from this meeting!  
— Leon_

Emil sighs. Instead of throwing another paper at him he takes his phone and write him a text message instead.

_From: IceIce Babey  
Are you crazy? No._

That’s the text that Leon gets. He smiles at himself while he is looking at Emil. But Leon doesn’t want to waste any time. He gets up slowly from his seat then he walks to the Icelander’s seat and grabs his hand. Emil almost jump from his seat, but he let Leon drags him outside without trying to fight him. Gladly that they don’t make any noise, so no one is suspecting them from trying to get away from the meeting.

“What the hell are you thinking, Leon? Germany will be hella mad if he found out that we’re here. Let’s get back.” Emil glares at Leon. They are now outside the meeting room so no one can hear them.

“He won’t even notice anyway. What’s the matter with that?” Leon raises an eyebrow. He is just feeling bored after all.

“I don’t want to get into the trouble. I know it’s boring though.” Emil sighs. All he can do now is either trying to go back on his own or accept the fact that they might get into a trouble for ditching a meeting.

“Seriously, Emil. It’s going to be fine come on Ice…” Leon smiles playfully. The Icelander now looking away from him.

“Stop dragging me into a problem. Do you hate me or something?” Emil asks. The answer will be a no though, but he still wants to say that.

“What kind of question is that? Of course, no at all. I’m actually quite in love with you, really.” Leon shrugs. Though he doesn’t seem serious about it, he means it anyway.

“What?” Emil’s face is now turning red. He doesn’t expect that kind of answer obviously.

“You hear what you hear, Emil. Okay let’s go we are going to have a date now.” Leon grabs Emil’s hand and drags him through the corridor to the exit. Emil can only follow him.

“You can’t be serious right, Hong?” Emil is still feeling the hotness in his face. He has no idea how red his face right now.

“I’m serious. That’s why now it’s a date.” Leon smirks.

At the end they ended up having the date, and getting scolded by the other for ditching the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jump with me!  
> Human name used:  
> Iceland = Erika  
> Hong Kong = Lena

_I have always love her from the first time we met. I love everything about her, her smile, her teasing, her gentle hand and what I love the most is when I see her long hair getting blown away by the wind. Everything about her is perfect, except that I can’t never get a hold of her. She is a free spirit, if I catch her, I’m just going to steal away her happiness. I don’t want that. I want to see her free spirit, just like that summer._

_I was watching her back and her hair is slowly dancing as the wind blows it. She looks so beautiful that I forget why I’m coming with her today. The scenery of river in front of us looks as beautiful as her though, but my eyes just can’t see it better than seeing her. But then she moves her head and looking at me. She smiles at me, the warm smile that reminded me of the sun._

_“Erika, let’s jump.” She says innocently. We are on a bridge, but why jumping?_

_“Are you crazy?” I say, I don’t know why I’m saying this but that’s what I told her._

_“No? Look at those kids, we’re here to enjoy the river, right?” She smiles. But I shake my head at her._

_“No way, Lena! I won’t jump.” I sigh at her. Why I am so scared?_

_“Come, it’s going to be fine.” She smiles while she is giving out her hand now. I’m looking at her and hesitantly taking her hand._

_“Good girl, let’s jump now!” She smiles again and then she drags me along with me to jump. But when we are so close to the edge, I don’t jump at all, I let her hand go. I can’t jump, I don’t want to._

_“Lena, stop! Wait!” I scream at her. But she jumps without me. I try to reach her hand but no luck, she had jumped now._

The sound of alarm is blaring loudly at Erika’s room. The ash blonde haired girl is jumping from the bed now, she is surprised by the sound of her own alarm and by the dream she just had. Erika tries to take a deep breath after she is fully awake. Her body feels like she is just gone for a long run, she is sweating though her room is not even that hot.

“A dream, it’s just a dream.” She tells herself softly. She gets up from her bed after that and turning off her phone alarm while she is checking her phone. No new message at all from last night and she sighs.

“Lena hadn’t call me…” She mumbles to herself. Erika put her phone back after that, she is walking away from her room to her bathroom. She had nothing to do today so she decides to stroll around.

***

Erika has no idea why she is ended up walking to the bridge she saw in her dream. But she has nothing better to do anyway. The bridge is not really crowded, the winter made the river froze so no one is trying to do any activity on it, not even fishing. Erika sighs, she is staring at the river until somebody is tapping at her shoulder. Erika jumps in surprised.

“Wha—Oh, Lena… what are you doing here?” Erika asks. She is glad that it’s just Lena who come for her.

“I know you’re here.” Lena grins at her. She leans to the bridge’s railing now while she is looking at Erika.

“Then? Ask me to jump again?” Erika frowns. Lena smiles at her.

“Perhaps, it’s solid frozen too… nice isn’t it?” Lena laughs. Erika can’t tell if she is serious or just joking.

“Lena… I can’t. I’m not you. I won’t do that…” Erika sighs. She throws her face away from the other woman and staring at the river now.

“But it’s calling for you, Erika. Do you hear it? Just jump, it would be fine.” Lena says softly as she is wrapping her arms around Erika. Erika looks at her again in disbelief.

“No, Lena! Stop haunting me like this… you’re dead! You jumped and you die… you’re not even real.” Erika shakes her head while she is letting herself go from Lena’s hug. Lena is just staring at her now.

“Then why… are you still holding on to me?” Lena frowns.

“Because I love you and you’re stupid enough to jump! Just… please Lena…” Erika’s eyes feel hot from her own tears.

“I’m sorry, for jumping… for not listening to you. You’re right… I’m not alone, I’m not supposed to do a foolish thing…” Lena looks away. Erika walks closer to her now and hugging her.

“Yes… I feel guilty but I won’t follow you to the other side, Lena. I’m sorry I can’t do that… give me a chance to finish what you started now. I don’t wanna cross to the other side yet.” Erika mumbles while she is hugging Lena. Lena smiles at her and caressing her hair.

“Well then, jump when you’re ready. Promise me?” Lena giggles. Erika nods at her.

“Yes… I will cross the river eventually, I’m not immortal and you know that.” Erika smiles.

“Goodbye then, Erika. See you later, perhaps?” Lena smiles widely at her. As she tries to give Erika a kiss, she disappeared into the thin air. Erika can only stares at her as she gone.

“Bye, Lena… I know this is just in my imagination but… I love you and I wish you never did it.” Erika closes her eyes. Lena is dead and she is talking to no one and she knows it.

Erika let herself falling down to the ground. She is not fighting her tears at all and let herself cry. She wishes that Lena is still here to know that she loves her, but she never wished to follow her. All Erika has to do is walk away from her regrets and slowly move on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: help me to fall asleep
> 
> Human names used:  
> Iceland = Emil  
> Hong Kong = Leon

Today is a pretty tiring day for Leon, after all he just arrived in Iceland today. He needs to be honest that he doesn’t quite like the weather in Iceland, if it’s not because he loves to be around his favorite Icelander he would never come to that place. Now he is sitting in the Icelander’s living room with him. Leon feels tired but the cold weather makes him feel too lazy to walk to his room so all he does now is sitting down while watching the other man. Meanwhile Emil, the Icelander, just read his book in silence. His cat is sitting in his lap while he reads. Leon finds him cute that way.

“I know you’re looking at me. You should sleep.” Emil mumbles. His eyes are still in his book while his hand once in a while caressing his cat on his lap.

“Probably I need to borrow your cat for that… what’s her name again, Katla right?” Leon says jokingly. He feels cold now, the cat might feel warm.

“What for?” Emil frowns. He closes his book and put it down. His cat is looking at him now, Leon does the same.

“Or borrow you instead?” Leon raises his eyebrows. Emil frowns even more, what did he is thinking anyway.

“You can have us both.” Emil says while he moves closer to Leon. He gives Katla, the cat, to Leon’s lap. He chuckles softly.

“I was just kidding. It’s cold, I don’t think I can sleep.” Leon smiles at Emil. Emil sighs and smile at him after hearing that.

“So, you want a cuddle or something?” Emil says with a smile. He would love to give him one.

“Sure… and probably a song to help me to sleep too…” Leon says, another jokes from him. But Emil seems to take it seriously.

“Okay okay… I think I know some Icelandic lullaby for you. Maybe you will like it.” Emil nods. Leon giggles softly at him.

“I was just joking… come then I need to sleep.” Leon grins. Emil nods and smile at him.

“Okay, we can bring Katla if you want to sleep with her.” Emil says jokingly. But Leon now carries the cat and they bot get up from their seat.

They walk to Emil’s room, and once they are inside Leon lay himself down and let Katla down beside him. Emil soon joins him too, but he only sits down on his bed. Emil pulls the blanket so Leon can have it. But Katla who feels uncomfortable walks out from the bed and the room instead. They both watching the cat walks away and laugh together.

“Oh well… where’s my lullaby then…” Leon says jokingly. He is looking at Emil with a smile.

“Well… it’s kind of embarrassing that I know this song from my brother though the song is from Iceland…” Emil says as he smiles softly to the other man.

“It doesn’t matter, I think… just sing it.” Leon says while he pulls Emil for a hug. Emil smiles at him and lays himself beside him for a hug.

“Alright then… I’m sorry for my bad voice…” Emil nods.

_“Sofðu unga ástin mín.  
Úti regnið grætur.  
Mamma geymir gullin þín,  
gamla leggi og völuskrín.  
Við skulum ekki vaka um dimmar nætur.”_

Emil sings softly. Leon is quite surprised that Emil has a really good and soft voice. He likes it so much.

_“Það er margt sem myrkrið veit,  
minn er hugur þungur.  
Oft ég svarta sandinn leit  
svíða grænan engireit.  
Í jöklinum hljóða dauðadjúpar sprungur.”_

Emil continues to sing. His singing voice makes Leon feel relaxed. He nuzzles Emil gently and the other man holds him for a hug.

_“Sofðu lengi, sofðu rótt,  
seint mun best að vakna.  
Mæðan kenna mun þér fljótt,  
meðan hallar degi skjótt,  
að mennirnir elska, missa, gráta og sakna.”_

Emil smiles at Leon after he is done singing the lullaby. Leon looks at him and smiles. His face now looks sleepy and Emil then pats his head gently.

“You should sing more often…” Leon mumbles. He closes his eyes while tightening his hug to Emil after that.

“Sure thing… but now you should have some rest.” Emil nods slowly. He also tightens his hug to Leon and closes his eyes as well. At last both of them fall asleep and having a nice dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: City Lights
> 
> Human Name Used:  
> Iceland = Emilia  
> Hong Kong = Leon
> 
> Now Playing: City Lights - Blanche

> _All alone in the danger zone_  
>  Are you ready to take my hand?  
> All alone in the flame of doubt  
> Are we going to lose it all?

A girl is staring at the scenery of the city lights in front of her from a balcony. The lights that illuminates the night seems beautiful and calming, though a party is raging inside the building she is standing now. She doesn’t really care about the party. All she cares about is the scenery in front of her or how to get out from the party without no one noticing that she is gone. The later option seems impossible to do, so the girl choses to stay, but she doesn’t want to be in the middle of the party crowd. The wind is blowing her hair as she is staring at the scenery. It’s a bit cold yet she feels better that way. She is drowning in the little peace she just found until she hears a footstep walking closer towards her.

“Emilia, what are you doing there?” A familiar voice of a boy she knows can be heard. The said girl, Emilia turns her head to see the boy who called her.

“Nothing, I don’t enjoy to be inside.” She shakes her head. Emilia doesn’t want to go back inside.

“But it’s cold… or are you refuse to come in because I was there?” The boy says jokingly. He walks closer to her and joining her to see the city scenery in the balcony.

“Leon, no. Just go back without me.” Emilia sighs. She then turns her head from him and looking back to the city lights in front of her.

“Em… come on it’s a party. Enjoy the night…” Leon smiles at her. But the girl simply doesn’t want that, and she keep looking to the city.

“Just go back alone, I don’t want to leave those sparkling lights from the building lamps. It’s just too beautiful…” She shrugs, it’s obviously just an excuse so Emilia doesn’t have to walk back.

“Never mind then, I’ll stay.” Leon smiles at himself. She is right, the lights look beautiful and he doesn’t want to miss the moment enjoying the scenery with her.

“Wha—why?” Emilia frowns, she knows that Leon is the type who enjoy a party. There must be something wrong happening here.

“Well… I can’t miss to see your face enjoying this beautiful scenery… I mean the scenery is beautiful.” Leon raises his eyebrow. Emilia’s face turns slightly red after hearing what he said, gladly the dim light on the balcony can hide it because she can’t use her short hair to hide her face.

“Leon… we’re just…” She mumbles, she is about to say friend, but she can’t do that… or more like she doesn’t want that.

“It doesn’t matter…” Leon sighs and move himself to face her. Emilia moves to see his face too. They stare at each other for a while.

“Something need to be changed around here, I think…” Leon breaks their ten second staring contest. He smiles at her, which makes her face turns even redder.

“I’m not sure about that, Leon…” Emilia shakes her head slowly. Her heart wants him, yet her mind is full of doubt.

“It’s okay, we can take it slowly.” He smiles at the girl in front of him. He gives her his hand and he wait for her to take it.

“Maybe… maybe I should give it a try.” Emilia nods slowly. Though she is still full of doubt, she takes his hand and hold it gently. His hand feels warm and she likes it.

“Good… I know we’re friend and all but, I just can’t help to find you beautiful too… just like the city lights.” Leon grins as he holds her cold hand. He feels relieved that he can say what he feels without making her feel uncomfortable.

“Oh shut up, Leon. Before I shut that for you.” Emilia says jokingly. Her face turns completely red, yet she can laugh it off now.

“You can do that?” Leon smirks, he challenges her.

Without saying a word Emilia pulls him for a kiss. That really shut Leon up. He can’t believe that she will actually do that. But he smiles under her kiss and slowly pulls her to a deeper kiss. And under the city lights that illuminates the balcony they share their first kiss.


End file.
